Heroes Alliance (TV series)
''Heroes Alliance ''is an animated TV series that will premiere sometime in Fall 2011. The show consists of four famous action heroes from different kinds of media who join forces with other pop-culture heroes to fight lurking evil across the world, villains like the Decepticons, Shocker, the Masters of Evil, and especially the Experts of Darkness. The show will last 4 seasons, 13 episodes per season. For a list of episodes, see the following: Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Members of the Heroes Alliance Optimus Prime-leader (from Transformers) Red Ranger-skilled swordsman (from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Greymon(once known as Agumon; later becomes VictoryGreymon)-biggest member (from Digimon) Spider-Man-second-in-command and the smartest (from Spider-Man) Supporting Members of the Heroes Alliance Chiro, Antauri, Sparx-77, Gibson, Nova, and Otto (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) Pucca, Garu, Abyo, Ching, and Mio (Pucca) The Doctor (Doctor Who) Superman, Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Hawk Man, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Lobo, Kid Flash, Speedy, Orion, Zataana, Dr. Fate, Booster Gold, Aqualad, Static, Captain Marvel, Jonah Hex, Superboy, and others (DC Comics) X-Men (X-Men) *Wolverine *Cyclops *Storm *Gambit *Iceman *Colossus *Jubilee *Professor X *Nightcrawler *Emma Frost *Forge *Dazzler *Cannonball The Avengers (Avengers Comic Series) *Captain America *Iron Man *The Incredible Hulk (later replaced with Black Panther) *Thor *Sub-Mariner *Elektra *Ant-Man (also referred as Giant-Man) *Wasp *Hawkeye Kamen Riders Ichigo, Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Ninpu Tackle, Skyrider, Super-1, Zecross, Black, Black RX, Shin, ZO, J, Kuuga, Agito, G3, Gills, Ryuki, Knight, Faiz, Kaixa, Blade, Garren, Hibiki, Kabuto, Gatack, Den-O, Kiva, Ixa, Decade, Diend, Kiva-la, G, Double, Dragon Knight, and Ozu (Kamen Rider series) Trailbreaker, Sunstreaker, Warpath, Omega Supreme, Side Swipe, Hound, Jazz, Mirage, Wheeljack, Blaster, Rewind, Eject, Ramhorn, Steeljaw, Bluestreak, Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Beachcomber, Arcee, Smokescreen, Perceptor, Huffer, Brawn, Windcharger, Gears, Skyfire, Bulkhead, Wreck-Gar, Metroplex, Inferno, Hoist, Grapple, Tracks, Star Saber, Grimlock, Slag, Snarl, Swoop, Sludge, Silverbot, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, Slingshot, and Airazor (Transformers) Green Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Yin, Yang, and the WooFoo Army (Yin Yang Yo!) Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock (Pokemon) Harry Potter (Harry Potter book series) Rambo (Rambo movie trilogy) Quicksilver, Steelwill, Steelheart, Bluegrass, and The Copper Kid (Silverhawks) Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Rouge, and Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise) Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) John McClane (Die Hard) Peter Pan, Tinkerbelle, and the Lost Boys (Peter Pan) Peter Venkman, Ray Stanz, Egon Spengler, Winston Zeddemore, and Slimer (Ghostbusters) Captain Planet, Wheeler, Kwami, Ji, Linka, and Ma-Ti (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Tuxedo Mask, and Chibi Moon (Sailor Moon) All creatures of Perim(Chaotic) Captain Flamingo (Captain Flamingo) Ben 10 (Ben 10) Naruto (Naruto) Ultraman (Ultraman) Marv (Sin City) Popeye (Popeye) He-Man (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) She-Ra (She-Ra Princess Of Power) Goranger, JAKQ, Battle Fever J, Denjiman, Sun Vulcan, Goggle Five, Dynaman, Bioman, Changeman, Flashman, Maskman, Liveman, Turboranger, Fiveman, Jetman, Zyuranger, Dairanger, Kakuranger, Ohranger, Carranger, Megaranger, Gingaman, Gogo V, Timeranger, Gaoranger, Hurricanger, Abaranger, Dekaranger, Magiranger, Boukenger, Gekiranger, Go-Onger, Shinkenger, Goseiger, Gokaiger, Zodiac-XII, Ainuranger, and Trainger (Super Sentai series) Samus Aran (Metroid) Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Green Hornet (Green Hornet) Dante (Dante's Inferno) Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) Kick-Ass (Kick-Ass comic series) Captain Falcon (F-Zero) Prince (Prince Of Persia) Kirby (kirby games) Asterix, and Obelix (Asterix series) The Maxx (The Maxx) Link (Legend of Zelda) Spin (RollBots) Xena (Xena: Warrior Princess) Judge Dredd (Judge Dredd) Space Ghost (Space Ghost) Ace, and Dick (Funky Cops) Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Ralphael, and Donatello (TMNT) Voltron, Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Princess Allura (Voltron: Defender of the Universe) Marshal Moo Montana, The Dakota Dude, The Cowlorado Kid, Sheriff Terrorbull/The Masked Bull, Mayor Oscar Bulloney, Lily Bovine, Cody Calf, Cowlamity Kate Cudster, Saddle Sore, Boot Hill Buzzard, and J.R. (Wild West C.O.W.- Boys Of Moo Mesa) Saber Rider, Fireball, Colt, April Eagle, Commander Eagle (Saber Rider & The Star Sheriffs) Ms. Moynihan, Max, Caruso, Fiona, Rodger, and Buzz (Dinosquad) Ikuri Maki, Kani Maki, Maguro Maki, Tako Maki, and Wasabi Pow (Sushi Pack) Jotaro Kujo, Joseph Joestar, Mohammed Avdol, Noriaki Kakyion, Jean Pierre Polnareff, and Iggy (JoJo's Bizzare Adevnture) Leader-1 and the Guardians (Go-Bots) Omi, Kimiko Tohomiko, Raimundo Pedrosa, Clay Bailey, and Dojo Kanojo Cho (Xiaolin Showdown) Liu Kang, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Raiden, Kung Lao, Shujinko, Bo' Rai Cho, Jax, Taven, Nightwolf, Stryker, Kai, Li Mei, Darrius, Jade, Kenshi, and Kitana (Mortal Kombat) Phantom (The Phantom) Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) Rai'uk, Neytiri, and Eytukan, (James Cameron's Avatar) Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) Neo, Trinity, and Morpheus (The Matrix movies) Megaman (Megaman) Godzilla (Godzilla movies) Kim Possible (kim Possible) Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) Feedback (Who Wants to Be a Superhero?) Machete Cortez (Machete) El Chapulin Colorado (El Chapulin Colorado) Tank Girl (Tank Girl) Lance, Llana, and Octus (Sym-Bionic Titan) Hellboy (Hellboy) Firebreather (Firebreather) Inuyasha (Inuyasha) James Bond (007 Films) Marsupilami (Marsupilami) Billy & Jimmy Lee (Double Dragon) Rash, Pimple, and Zitz (Battletoads) Sieg Helmont, Dainn Crowley, Eir Peltrow, Tia, Yuki, Krieg El Hati, Arta Lorraine, Asuka, Gaon, Ryann Hunt, Dacy Dalstrin, Ralph Schnell, and Kali Eschenbach (Lunia) The Fantastic Four, Daredevil, Punisher, Blade, Ghost Rider, Power Pack, Man-Thing, Howard the Duck, Doctor Strange, Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D., Vision, and others (Marvel Comics) Vert Wheeler, Agura Ibaden, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Zoom Takazumi, Tezz Volitov, A.J. Dalton, and Sherman & Spinner Cortez (Hot Wheels Battle Force 5) Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Atomic Betty (Atomic Betty) Jonny Quest (Jonny Quest) Numbah 1, Numbah 2, Numbah 3, Numbah 4, and Numbah 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Lion-O, Snarf, Cheetara, Panthro, Tygra, WilyKit, and WilyKat (Thundercats) Robbie Shipton and Ray (Quantum Cosmic Ray) Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, and Roxxy (Winx Club) Skysurfer One, Crazy Stunts, Sliced Ice, Air Enforcer, and Soar Loser (Skysurfer Strike Force) Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and Toy Story) Dante Vale, Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwell, and Zhalia Moon (Huntik Secrets & Seekers) Seth, Melosa, Kara, Erik, Rion, and Adam (Di-Gata Defenders) Team Hokage: Recca Hanabishi, Yanagi Sakoshita, Domon Ishijima, Fūko Kirisawa, and''' 'Tokiya Mikagami (Flame of Recca) Nick Logan, Sh'lainn Blaze, James Rinaker, Jefferson Trueblood, Nema Perrera, and Simon "Fitz" Fitzpatrick (Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths, and Legends) Krod Mandoon, Bruce, Aneka, Loquasto, and Zezelryck (Kröd Mändoon and the Flaming Sword of Fire) Kaena (Kaena: The Prophecy) Tati, and Rau (The Mark of Kri) Felicia (Darkstalkers) Dynomutt, and The Blue Falcon (Dynomutt, Dog Wonder) The Mighty Mightor (Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor) Tuck and Benny, The Bearded Clam, World's Tallest Nebraskan, Primi the premature baby, Log Cabin Republican (Freak Show) Savage Dragon (Savage Dragon) Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones films) Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) Marcus Burnett and Mike Lowrey (Bad Boys) Stanley Tweedle, Zev of B3K, Kai, 790, Lyekka (Lexx) Sinbad the Sailor (1,001 Tales of the Arabian Knights) Spartakus and crew (Spartakus & The Sun Beneath The Sea) Jaka Sembung (The Warrior aka Jaka Sembung from Rapi Films) Eliwood, Sain, Ike, Dorcas, Lyn, Rebecca, Hector, Roy, Micaiah, Nolan, Leonardo, Sothe, Marth, and Edward (Fire Emblem) Ulysses (Ulysses 31) Spartan, Grifter, Mr. Majestic, Warblade, Zealot, Voodoo, Maul, Void, Ladytron, and Max Cash (Wildcats) Tarzan (Tarzan) Ren, Niddler, Tula, Ioz, and Teron (The Pirates Of Dark Waters) Zorro (Zorro) Generator Rex (Generator Rex) Marshal Bravestarr, and Thirdy-Thirdy (Bravestarr) Finn and Jake (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake) Inspector Gadget (Inspector Gadget) Brum (Brum) Super Inggo (Super Inggo and the Super Group) Nadya (First Squad: The Moment of Truth) Ang Jouyen, Xuan Chi, Beingal (Legend of the Dragon) Ranma Saotome (Ranma 1/2) Ballistic, Cyblade, Heatwave, Impact, Ripclaw, Stryker, & Velocity (Cyber Force) Ryu (Street Fighter) Mark, Tiny, Keyop, Princess, and Jason (Battle of the Planets) Eva "Molly" Wei (Oban Star Racers) Flash Gordon (Flash Gordon) Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Linn (W.I.T.C.H.) Kyoji Miura/Bilka (Nazca) Moonlight Mask (Moonlight Mask) Beatrix Kiddo(Kill Bill trilogy) Mandrake (Mandrake the Magician) Buck Rogers (Buck Rogers) Martin Riggs and Roger Murtaugh(Lethal Weapon) Xander Cage(xXx) Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World) Kevin Flynn (Tron) Luc Deveraux (Universal Soldier) Captain Kirk and crew (Star Trek) Grabowski (Cat City ) Captain Jack Sparrow and crew (Pirates of the Caribbean) The Terminator, and Sarah Connor (Terminator series) Big Guy and Rusty (Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot) Captain Jean-Luc Picard and crew (Star Trek The Next Generation) Leoric, Ectar, Feryl, Cryotek, Witterquick, Arzon, and Galadria (Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light) Astro Boy (Astro Boy) Frank Martin (The Transporter) Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) Rick O'Connell (The Mummy) Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Kid Muscle (Ultimate Muscle) Birdy The Mighty (Birdy The Mighty) Thundarr The Barbarian (Thundarr The Barbarian) Goliath, Hudson, Brooklyn, Angela, Broadway, Lexington, Bronx, Katana, and Coldstone (Gargoyles) Zero (Megaman X) Jak & Daxter (Jak & Daxter) Simon Belmont (Castlevania) Action Man, Knuck, and Natalie Poole (Action Man) Snake (Metal Gear) Duke, Snake Eyes, Tunnel Rat, Roadblock, and Scarlett (G.I. Joe) Robocop (Robocop film series) Fox McCloud (Star Fox) T-Bone, and Razor (SWAT Katz: The Radical Squadron) The Lone Ranger (The Lone Ranger) Sam and Max (Sam and Max: The Freelance Police) Dudley, and Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) Galtar, Princess Goleeta, and Zorn (Galtar and the Golden Lance) Olimar (Pikmin) Gigantor (Gigantor) Ichigo, Rukia Kuchiki, Yasutora "Chad" Sado, Uryu Ishida, and Renji Abarai (Bleach) The Toxic Avenger (The Toxic Avenger) Po and the Fearless Five (Kung-Fu Panda) Suzi X (The Haunted World Of El Superbeasto) Ratchet & Clank, and Captain Qwark (Ratchet & Clank) Sun Slammer (Legends of the Hawaiian Slammers) Agents K and J (Men in Black) Lin Chung, Jumpy Ghostface, Mystique Sonya, Mighty Ray, and Mr. No Hands (Hero 108) Shaft (Shaft) Bastian Bux (The Neverending Story) Rorschach (Watchmen) King Kong (King Kong) Throttle and crew (Biker Mice From Mars) Lief (Deltora Quest) Ness (Earthbound) Conan (Conan the Barbarian) Paul Kersey (Death Wish) Jason Bourne (The Bourne Identity) Rangers of Zeo, Turbo, In Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, DinoThunder, SPD, Mystic Force, Operation: Overdrive, Jungle Fury, RPM, and Samurai (Power Rangers series) Ninjak (Ninjak) Kyo Kusanagi (King of Fighters) Izuna (Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja) Frodo Baggins (Lord of the Rings) Quick Draw McGraw (The Quick Draw McGraw Show) Lobo (Lobo ) Kratos (God of War) Vytor (Vytor: The Starfire Champion) Mighty Mouse (Mighty Mouse) Panty and Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) Earthworm Jim (Earthworm Jim) The Tick, and Arthur (The Tick) Deathfist Ninja G-Kaiser (Deathfist Ninja G-Kaiser) Klonoa (Klonoa) Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed) Josh Holo (later known as Xandir the Spellcaster), Zenith Man, Elementa, Arrowhead, and Probe (my original ideas for characters)(They were called the Light Force as their group) Opening & Closing Theme season 1-2 Opening Theme: "Fight as a Family" by Apocalyptica featuring Disturbed & H. P. Baxxter of Scooter Ending Theme: "Fight as a Family" (''instrumental) season 3-4 Opening Theme: "We are the Alliance" by Bad City Ending Theme: "We are the Alliance" (instrumental) Japanese opening and ending for seasons 1-2 Opening: "The Harder They Come, The Harder They Fall" by Boom Boom Satellites Ending: Japanese opening and ending for seasons 3-4 Opening: Ending: For the sequel series, see Heroes Alliance Forever Category:Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Television Series